Pretending
by BelieveInHeroes
Summary: Zofia Reid was hired by Noah Bennet to keep an eye on Peter Petrelli after the events that took place at the homecoming game. The Heroes story with another character.  Peter/OC in much later chapters to come but will follow most couples closely.


**A/N: Hey there! So this is my first Heores fanfiction and my first real story with an OC. I have put time into this character and tried my best to make her as far from a Mary-Sue as possible. Also just a quick note on this story I plan to go through the first season and as many seasons and I get to just adding a new character. Main events will not change at all. I will try to stick to no relationships that weren't in the first season. So no Zofia and Peter or something. I may have some romance stuff but not much. That come later haha! I really would love to read response and all that jazz.**

**Please enjoy & Review!**

"So can you do this then?" Noah Bennet asked.

"Yes I'll be on the first flight to Odessa tomorrow ," she answerd. "It wont be a short flight from Toronto but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great, Zofia," Bennet replied. "See you then."

"Wait,"

"Yes?"

"Am I supposed to go under cover or just tell him you hired me to watch over him?"

She changed out of her traveling clothes and into the ones of a nurse. Giving herself one last glance in the mirror Zofia pulled her dark brown hair over her shoulder to hid the marks of the tracker that had been placed on her a year or so ago. Not knowing if Peter would notice it.

Zofia was hired by Noah Bennet to be a body guard of sorts for Peter Petrelli after the whole Sylar Homecoming event. Noah felt as though he owed Peter in some ways. Bennet and Zofia had agreed that they wouldn't tell Peter that Zofia was protecting him until he was ready to get out of the hospital.

"Damn nurse shoes really are the worst,"Zofia grummbled to herself and walked out the door at a fast pace.

Peter was asleep when she reached his room. Zofia looked at Peter and then to Noah who stood beside her.  
>"This guy took on Sylar and saved your daughter,"she asked with an eye brow raised. "Looks weak so ether he has one hell of a power or he's just luck," Zofia pointed out.<p>

"Well just do your job and he should be find. I trust you did your research on how to be a nurse last night," Bennet asked. She nodded.

"Course, I can do all the basics and given more time I can learn to do more," Zofia replied. "I'm a fast learner as you know,"she smirked and opened the door to Peter's room.

He woke up a few hours later, she noticed and smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling ?"Zofia asked and walked over to him.

"I've been better,"Peter admitted.

"Can't blame you, but if this makes you feel any better i can promise that you wont be here for very long," she explained. "anyway I'm Zofia."

"I'm Peter, and feel free to just call me Peter," he replied.

"Well Peter if you need me just call, and get some rest before your family comes to visit because they are on there way."

Peter groaned and closed his eyes. "I can just imagine Nathan having a fit about this."

"Can you blame him? Plus the police also well be questioning you, so get some rest okay,"Zofia said and gave Peter one last look before walking out of the room.

In a few days Peter was ready to leave the hospital and return to New York. The police had made the realization quickly that he wasn't Sylar and indeed caused no one any harm. Nathan Petrelli and the brothers mother had dropped in frequently.

"How do you expect me to tell him? What if he wont let me do this?" Zofia asked Noah as they walked around the hospital. Claire was back at school and her life was supposed to have gone back to normal.

"Well just sit him down and explain it to him. Peter doesn't have much of choice really. You will follow him to New York even if it means doing it without him noticing Zofia," Bennet explained. "I'm sure that brain of yours surely understands that and can think of ways to get around him but still protecting him."

"True,"she agreed. "He should be gratefull after all."

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now,"Noah stopped walking in front of Peter's room. "Phone me when you get to New York," he added and handed her a key and a plane ticket. "We bought you a flat across for Peter's,"he explained. Zofia nodded showing she understood. "Now then, go break the news to ,"he smiled and motioned into the room. Peter paced around the small space.

"Peter, can you sit down please,"Zofia faced Petrelli.

"Am I okay?" he asked.

"Yes you're fine, but please sit,"she answerd. Peter sat down on his bed. Zofia pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"Is it Claire? Is she okay?" Peter asked again.

"She's fine, everyone is fine,"Zofia sighed. "I'm not really a nurse."

"What?"

"I was hired by to protect you from Sylar."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks that you need someone to watch over you since you've made it clear to Sylar who you are and your powers are something he would go after."

"What about Nathan? Is he safe?"

"Well since I'm looking after you I can look after him if it makes you sleep better at night."

Peter blinked he had a confused look pasted on his face. Zofia wasn't really expecting him to really understand, but thought he wouldn't be nearley as daft as he was at the moment.

She sighed. "This means I will be coming with you to New York."

Something must have clicked in Peter's brain then.

"F-Follow me to New York? I don't need a baby sitter,"he replied shocked.

"Let's hope not, I'm just keeping an eye on you okay and I agreed to this job. Plus it's far more intersting than going through school in Toronto. Have the power of knowledge isn't always great,school is so boring,"Zofia explained and leaned back against her chair.

There was a tap on the glass which made both Peter and Zofia look over to the glass doors and windows inclosing Peter's room from the hallway. Noah looked and Zofia and tapped on his watch.

"Well looks like it's time to go to New York, lets go Peter."


End file.
